User blog:Darkfire545/Umbrella's Final Mission
Hey guys- I had this weird urge to recreate the Umbrella-FLLFFL battle. Unfortunately I'm a terrible animator, so I decided to find another way around that. Might've gone a little too fast on some parts though..... Note: The formatting was a little funky after I copy-pasted this onto this page..... please bear with me Enjoy. My name is Umbrella I work under the military’s Umbrella Division The head of the division is Commander Red The Commander assigns me targets And it’s my duty to eliminate them The surrounding land was desolate and barren. A single beacon, an odd rod of metal sticking into the rock and flashing white light at the sky, stood inside a flattened area, concealed almost perfectly by the small surrounding cliffs. The sky was filled with dark gray clouds, and the air was coated in black-gray fog. A green stickman stepped onto the edge of the cliffs. Wrinkles of age covered his face, and his eyes were sad, yet determined. In his left hand, he carried a katana, which shone brightly despite the dark atmosphere. He had nothing in his right hand, for it was gone, along with half of his arm. He scanned the small plateau and let out a sigh, pushing a small cloud of mist into the air. The famous gladiator FLLFFL, better known as Alfa, prepared for another RHG duel. His opponent had not yet arrived, but Alfa was still on guard as if he was watching, as if the challenger was was a hawk circling his prey. The beacon lit up, attracting Alfa’s attention. Using his sword as a brake, he slid down the cliff and into the plateau. He’s here, thought Alfa as he glanced at the light emitting from the beacon. RE-ENTRY IN: 00:09 Alfa lifted up his sword, waiting for the challenger to appear. A light in his eyes shined mysteriously, as if this was something he was waiting for. The ground suddenly started to darken. Thousands, maybe millions of droplets of water began to fall from the clouds. Thunder crackled overhead, temporarily lighting up the dull sky. RE-ENTRY IN: 00:00 TROOPER INBOUND A blast of light filled the air as something - no, someone - fell from the sky and landed hard onto the ground, leaving a small crater. When the dust cleared, it revealed a black stickman, crouching on the rocks. An umbrella and jetpack were strapped to his back, and a strange indigo light emitted from his eyes. Around him, small rods of metal, much like the beacon, landed around him, creating small holes in the rocks nearby. Some of them landed in front of Alfa, and some of them landed behind him. The challenger stood up and took his umbrella out from behind his back. A light on his jetpack lit up, shining like a lighthouse in the fog. Alfa looked around, and noticed that the rods had lit up in a similar fashion. Then, they flew backwards towards their owner. But before they could hit Alfa, he put up his sword and activated its jet slightly. The jet was powerful enough to protect its owner from most of the metal pieces, but not enough so that he was pushed forwards. A small cut appeared on Alfa’s cheek, and blood began to drip down his face. The metal is sharp, he noted mentally. Good to know. The metal bolted towards the challenger, forming around his jetpack two by two. Finally, when all the pieces were in place, the challenger’s wings surged upwards, emitting a brilliant flash of light. Then, Umbrella and Alfa charged towards each other at full force. Umbrella’s Final Mission Based off “Umbrella VS FLLFFL” by Jeffrey “Resh” Xu Original Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fe-IWFYd4Ps Weapon hit weapon with a mighty clang as the two warriors crashed together. Both fighters seemed not to be moving, but Alfa was the stronger of the two. He pushed Umbrella out of the way and jumped backwards. Umbrella responded by firing a shot from his umbrella. It was a majestic bolt of blue energy that barely missed Alfa. Alfa began to run, dodging Umbrella’s other shots as well. Umbrella reloaded his gun, letting ammunition tinkle to the rocks. His purple eyes, marked with a strange pattern, began to glow as he fired the next shot. Direct hit? Nope. Alfa quickly jumped high up into the air and landed on the ground nearby with a thud. He then activated his sword’s jet, charging towards Umbrella at full force. Umbrella nimbly dodged Alfa, who jumped to the side and swung his sword. Umbrella parried his strokes, again and again and again and again. Finally, Umbrella decided that he needed to go on the offensive. He swung at Alfa, but the gladiator dodged, jumping over his head. Before he could attack again, Umbrella opened the umbrella defensively, and Alfa landed on the top. “How you holding up?” asked Alfa. Umbrella was silent. He pulled the trigger of his umbrella, releasing another blue blast that Alfa was only barely able to dodge. Jumping nimbly into the air, the gladiator slashed downwards towards Umbrella, who countered with ease. As the sword made contact with the umbrella, Umbrella fired, releasing a blast that threw Alfa high into the air. Umbrella’s jetpack whirred to life, and the wings reappeared again as he burst towards his foe. Alfa saw this, and he quickly grabbed his sword and zoomed towards Umbrella. He caught the other gladiator and threw him towards the ground, and then activated his jets, sending him after Umbrella. Alfa landed on Umbrella, and he raised his sword, preparing a killing blow. Umbrella didn’t flinch, his purple eyes unblinking. But instead, Alfa’s sword went next to Umbrella’s head, sending a metal shard of the wings flying into the air. Alfa doesn’t kill, remembered Umbrella. I can use that. He grabbed Alfa’s good arm with his hand, and the two began wrestling in midair. Finally, Alfa broke away, ripping his sword out of Umbrella’s wings, shattering them. The metal shards landed all around the plateau, and Umbrella hit the ground hard. Nearby, Alfa had also landed and began to activate his jets. Umbrella crouched down, using his jetpack as a booster. The two gladiators charged towards each other and made contact, creating a massive explosion. A searing pain went through Umbrella’s chest. He looked down and noticed that Alfa’s katana was buried into his chest, however, his umbrella was embedded in Alfa’s. Alfa was gritting his teeth, attempting to stay strong. Umbrella’s jetpack whirred to life again, and Umbrella realized what he needed to do. The standoff was finally broken as Alfa boosted forwards, freeing both weapons and sending blood everywhere. Before Alfa could react, Umbrella had grabbed his head and pinned him down behind his back. Alfa resisted, but Umbrella held strong. The rods of metal that were formerly the wings started hurtling in the air and towards Umbrella. There was a loud shout, and then the sound of metal cutting through flesh, and then a small clang as a sword fell to the rocks. And then there was silence. -Darkfire Category:Blog posts